Of Princesses and Prophesies
by nightsoul
Summary: Duke Jarred has been ordered by his king to prepare for war. Princess Anaiya has run away from her evil stepmother. A chance encounter brings them together, but they're two very different people. What will they make of eachother?
1. Loved and Belonging

_Young Duke Jarred's aunt and uncle loved and cared for him after the untimely death of his parents. He grew up to become a fair and kind master of his extensive lands, and everyone loved and respected him. Beautiful yet aloof Princess Anaiya enjoyed a life of luxury and privilege. Until she discovered the secret of her past and that her stepmother was going to kill her. She runs away disguised as a maid. What will happen when she meets Jarred? Will she learn how to love and be kind?

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

_Loved and Belonging_

The sun had not yet made its spectacular appearance on the horizon, as Duke Jarred fer Canniton rose from his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then made his way to the large windows covering the South-West wall of his room, pausing only to wash his face in the chilling water of the stand. Leaning against the window frame, his tanned nose pressed hard against the foggy glass, Jarred allowed a tear to trickle its way down his cheek. He never cried. Never, that is, except on the anniversary of his parents death – today.

When Duke Rupert and Duchess Riselle (Jarred's parents) were still alive, their son had been loved and coddled, yet also trained in the arts known to all noble youths. Although learning the many bows of court, how to dance, table manners, the art of small talk and other skills required of a gentleman were not hard, there were other occupations that were. Sword fighting, horse riding, archery, hand-to-hand combat were only among a few of the very demanding activities he participated in. Of course, none of that had really changed since his parents died from the White Death epidemic, when Jarred was only thirteen years old. He shuddered at the memories; seven years, and he could still remember that terrible time with perfect clarity; especially in the vivid nightmares that frequented his sleep.

Pushing those disturbing thoughts forcefully from his mind, Jarred reminisced the previous seven years. After the sudden death of his parents, Jarred's aunt and uncle had moved into his manor to take care of him, as they were the only family he had left after the epidemic. He had always been grateful to them for leaving their own home to live with him; they had no children themselves, and he had wondered if they wished to be burdened with a child not their own.

Yet his Uncle Calim and Aunt Breanne seemed to love him as their own, and Jarred had never wanted for a single thing – including love and understanding. He also supposed that moving into his manor and gaining custody of his lands until his coming of age, was a rather large incentive for them to move. Jarred's father had been a duke, and everyone had been astonished when he had married Riselle, the beautiful yet poor daughter of a tailor. The almost-unheard of union had elevated Riselle's family much in the social class, yet they had still been obliged to work very hard to maintain a comfortable and respectable living.

Jarred loved his aunt and uncle deeply, and knew he would be hard-pressed to find better parents anywhere. But that didn't stop him from missing his true parents painfully every day.

* * *

Jarred stepped into the stables and breathed deeply to calm himself. His favourite time to visit the stables was when no one was around, and all the horses were asleep. It had become a morning routine of his to come down early and take his horse Darkness for a morning gallop, and today he had to go somewhere special.

He looked around and quickly made his way to Darkness' stall.

"Mornin' master."

Jarred jumped and whirled around. He sighed.

"Good morning Thom. I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, master, thank ye. Shall I prepare yer horse then?"

"No no, I enjoy doing it myself. As you very well know." Jarred stared at Thom carefully, trying to discover why his Master of Stables had asked such a ridiculous question.

Thom grinned, his eyes disappearing beneath the many wrinkles that suddenly deepened on his face. "So I do. So I do. Jest teasin' ye master." Thom realized he was extremely fortunate to have the master that he did; it was almost unheard of for nobles – especially those as powerful as Jarred – to assist their workers in any way. Jarred did so all the time and was loved all the more for it by his servants and tenants.

"I thought so." Jarred smiled back and completed tacking Darkness. "Well I'll see you later. Enjoy your day Thom."

"Will do, master."

Jarred trotted out of the stables and over the cobbled driveway. He urged Darkness into a canter as they approached a paddock fence. Clearing it with feet to spare, the huge, yet elegantly bred horse galloped as fast as he could away from the stifling stables he loathed so much, with a grinning Jarred crouched low on his broad back.

He finally came up to his favourite spot on his entire estate. A large, bare hill located in the centre of his lands. The view from the hill was spectacular; the ragged yet beautifully untamed mountains that formed the border between Jarred's country Renedia, and Kyrrion, a neighbouring nation with which Renedia was long-standing allies. The softly undulating hills that formed the majority of the Canniton lands were shrouded mysteriously in shimmering early-morning mists, and the hint of a storm could be scented on the air.

It also happened to be the last place Jarred had ever seen his parents when the three of them had ridden atop the hill. If he closed his eyes, Jarred could picture the scene in perfect clarity.

_It was late autumn, and winter was definitely making her presence known; the sky was consumed with boiling, angry black clouds and the wind was blowing fiercely. Gloomy weather had always been Jarred's favourite, and the windier and darker it was the better. It amazingly had an incredible knack for blowing away his concerns and bad moods, so he was always in the best mood when he was outside amid the wind. _

_Thirteen-year-old Jarred dismounted awkwardly from his large horse (he was a teenager, and his thin, coltish limbs often rendered him very clumsy). He ran, laughing, to the tip of the hill that was taking the full brunt of the wind, and flung his arms out wide, enjoying the sensations of freedom and euphoria. _

_His parents laughed at his antics and joined him, their arms about one another. _

_They stayed still for some time, like statues still and unmoving against the passage of time. Then Duchess Riselle left her husband to walk in front of her son and take his hands._

"_Jarred," she said softly. So softly her voice was whipped away in the howling wind, leaving behind only a whisper. "I need you to remember something for me. You will won't you? You'll promise to remember this always, no matter what may happen, no matter what you do?"_

_He had sensed these questions were spoken for an important reason, and he had merely nodded his head, too overcome with trepidation to answer properly._

"_Good, I knew you would." His mother smiled lovingly at him, and reached up a graceful hand to caress his face. "You remember how I can sometimes feel or see into the future?" Young Jarred nodded again, and the feeling of panic and sadness swelling up inside him intensified._

"_Well, darling, we've waited a very long time to tell you – until we thought you old enough – but there isn't much time left. Over thirteen years ago, whilst in the climax of the birthing pains I experienced at your birth, I was shown the most vivid and powerful vision and prophesy I've ever had" Here she paused again, and quickly glanced at her husband as if seeking reassurance. He had nodded slightly, his entire body tense. The Duchess rushed on with her tale, anxious, yet also strangely calm. _

"_Jarred my son, the prophesy was about you. I'll tell it to you, as that will probably make everything easier to understand;_

_When the land becomes barren,_

_And the leaders corrupt, _

_A man shall come to return_

_All to its former glory._

_Of mingled noble and common blood,_

_He shall know great tragedy,_

_Yet also love and be loved by _

_One in great power._

_The road shall not be easy, _

_And often shall his determination waver._

_Yet perseverance and strength of will_

_Shall be his drive,_

_And kindness of heart, and love for others_

_Shall bring his ultimate triumph._

"_Now I know that doesn't sound like you, but it is. The first moment I held you in my arms and looked at you, I knew…" _

With an enormous strength of will, Jarred wrenched himself from his thoughts. He glanced at the exact spot where his mother had told him the prophesy, before turning away. He still didn't fully understand what she'd said, and he had his doubts about his mother's belief that_ he_ was the one ordained to save the land. From what he could see, the leaders (most likely the king and his council of nobles) were in no way corrupt.

And love someone in power? Who on earth could that be? Jarred was already on of the most powerful men in Renedia; he had the largest lands after the king, and the fortune his parents had left behind was huge. Not that Jarred really did anything with his power; he preferred to stay at home and manage his lands, and he couldn't stand the savage, greedy world of the court.

Come to think of it, the only person with more power that he could fall in love with was the princess. And there was no way that would ever happen; she was known to be proud and snobbish, and she rarely left the palace at all these days. No, Jarred could never love someone like that.

He sighed, and turned to mount Darkness. It was unlikely that dwelling on the prophesy would make its meaning any clearer; he had thought of it everyday for the past seven years, and he was still confused. Suddenly remembering that he had arranged with one of his farmers to survey his land, Jarred hurriedly urged Darkness on.

As he rode away from the hilltop, the golden sun made its first glowing appearance for the day.

* * *

Lady Breanne Terryla stared out of the fer Canniton mansion, and glanced yet again at the letter she held in her hands, a small frown creasing her smooth forehead. Her husband, Lord Calim, sat reading on a comfortable armchair by the fire, yet never failed to chuckle every time his wife looked at the letter. It had arrived over four hours ago and she was desperate to show it to her nephew. Not only was it urgent, but she knew Jarred would find no pleasure in obeying the command issued inside. Especially because it came on such a painful day for him.

Her heart jumped when she saw Jarred striding towards the mansion from the stables. She wanted this over and done with, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

Quarter of an hour later, a clean and refreshed Jarred strode into the mansion's library. He walked over to where his aunt was now sitting on the edge of a chair by the fire, and kissed her cheek.

"Good evening, aunt. I'm sorry I could not see you today, but I had some urgent business with Rigel Pymount. I trust you and uncle enjoyed yourselves?"

"Thankyou Jarred, yes. We took the carriage to town to visit old Maria. You remember how sick she is? Poor thing, I don't think she'll last much longer."

"Yes, I know; I visited her last week and ensured she had every comfort. She has worked wonders in our gardens for most of her life, so I felt it was the least I could do for her."

"How sweet, dear." Breanne nervous glance to her husband turned to a glare when he just grinned at her. He had always been amused how his wife tried to protect their nephew from anything that could hurt him, and this occasion was no different. He too was concerned about the contents of the letter, but his wife was always so funny when Jarred was involved.

He decided to help her out.

"Jarred, what your aunt _really_ wants to discuss with you is a certain letter we received today." The young Duke cast his aunt a confused look as she handed him the letter, and his eyes widened as he noted the royal seal.

"From the King? What on earth is it about?" His strong, slim hands quickly unfolded the thick parchment and his eyes skimmed over the cursive script.

"WHAT!" Lady Breanne and Lord Calim jumped. They had expected this reaction yet they were still caught unawares.

"He wants to go to WAR? With _Kyrrion_! They've always been our closest allies, what on earth has provoked this stupid move?" He paced backwards and forwards in front of the hearth, hands balled and red faced. "I don't believe it! I don't!"

He stopped suddenly and softened his gaze somewhat as he turned to his mother's sister and her husband.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know all the details and I've already lost my temper. Please forgive me."

"Of course we do, dear." Breanne cried. "We knew how you'd feel – especially because Kyrrion borders your lands. Believe me; we feel the same way as you do."

"Thank you. I still can't believe it, but since I've been summoned to the palace, I intend to find out as much as I can. And stop this ridiculous venture if possible."

"When will you leave, my boy?"

Jarred paused in his pacing. "I think the morning two days hence, uncle. I've a few affairs I must see to first, but everything else I trust you to manage as well as you ever did. I'm so glad I have someone I trust to manage the estate whilst I'm gone." He grimaced. "Not that I plan on staying there long. But still."

"Glad to be of help, lad. I still say you've taken too much on your own shoulders since you've turned eighteen; I'm quite happy to share your workload."

"Well you might just get your wish. If we really do go to war, then I'll have to be in council often – probably because they'll want as many of my men and resources as possible. Ugh! How I hate it! Anyway, I'll deal with that when the time comes," he paused to clear his head." I believe dinner is soon to be served, so shall we make our way to the dining room? I'm starving."

* * *

Lord Calim and Lady Breanne stood outside the doors of Canniton Manor, waving goodbye to Jarred. He waved back at them before mounting Darkness and calling to his twenty men and the coachman (who drove Jarred's belongings as well as his manservant). They set off briskly, and were soon no longer within sight of the Manor.

The three-day journey was uneventful, and therefore mind-numbingly boring for Jarred. He rode the entire way wishing something interesting would happen, because as soon as his mind was unoccupied, it returned to the King's summons, and what could possibly be occurring at court. He was certain, however, that whatever the reason, he would remain opposed to the venture; Kyrrion was indeed bordering on his own lands, and if war were to break out, then the Canniton lands would be in a _very_ uncomfortable position. And he was prepared to do almost anything to prevent that from eventuating.

They finally arrived at the gates of Lasador, the capital of Renedia, and Jarred gave his name to the guards. The three men regarded the young Duke with undisguised curiosity; he very rarely ventured to the city, and was widely acknowledged to loath the place entirely. Even more unusual for a young, wealthy and powerful noble, was that he loathed court, and had a reputation for having very little patience with everyone and everything to do with it.

Jarred returned their gaze, and the guards quickly remembered themselves.

"Duke fer Canniton!" said the leader of the three, a Sergeant, as he saluted smartly. "Welcome to Lasador, my lord. The king has given instructions for you to be escorted to the palace as soon as you arrive. Would you permit me to show you the way?"

"No, no. Don't trouble yourself Sergeant. My men and I are quite familiar with the direction to the palace. Thank you all the same."

"You're welcome, My Lord. Enjoy your stay."

"Very likely, that," Jarred muttered under his breath as he remounted Darkness and began to lead the way to the palace.

It appeared that the king had been waiting upon Jarred only, before he began the meetings of the council. Jarred had only enough time to wash, change and have a small (and very quick) bite to eat, before a servant appeared to lead him to the council chamber.

King Lambert was sitting at the head of a long conference table, at which sat the nobles of the council. Upon Jarred's entrance, the king sprang to his feet, rushed over to the astonished young Duke, and shook his hand rigorously.

"Duke Jarred fer Canniton! So glad you could make it! I was afraid for a little that you had not received my summons; and that would have been disastrous indeed."

"Yes, I apologise most profusely for my tardiness, Your Highness, but I had several matters that required addressing at home before I came away. Please do forgive me."

King Lambert opened his mouth to laugh away the apologies, when one of the nobles present – the man seated to the right of the king to be exact – interrupted.

"More important matters than to obey the summons of your king, Duke fer Canniton? Really, I am astonished. Whatever could they have been?"

Jarred had slowly turned to face the man as he heard him speak, and was presently gazing coldly at the man who had addressed him. He recognised him instantly; Duke Radon Sandringham had been his father's most avid political and military rival; both men had excellent minds – ideal for intrigues and double-guessing in court, and the very best when it came to military tactics and winning a battle. The Duke, however, had considered the late Duke Rupertso much of a rival that he had attempted to have him assassinated several times. Obviously he had never been successful, but he had killed several of the Duke's best guards and friends in his attempts. Jarred was well aware of this treacherous past, and did his utmost to avoid the Duke whenever possible.

It looked as though he was now finally unable to avoid the man any longer.

"Issues involving the wellbeing of those living on fer Canniton lands, Duke Sandringham, and therefore involving the King's people. The wellbeing of the people must come first, and I always ensure they receive the best service possible from me. I trust you similarly care for your people?"

The two men continued to glare at each other until King Lambert interrupted them by offering Jarred a seat to his left. Not that this really did solve the staring contest, as they were now facing each other.

"Well, now that we're all here, I suppose the Council meeting can officially begin," said the King, as he grinned at his nobles.

* * *

Jarred sat stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. They were going to war because King Emery of Kyrrion had supposedly rejected the offer of a marriage between himself and Princess Anaiya of Renedia. Not that Jarred blamed him; the king was in his forties with three sons between the ages of nine and fifteen. His wife had died giving birth to their last child, yet the king needed not wed again; his crown was secure. It was a most ill-attempted match.

King Lambert seemed rather vague on the details and definitely wasn't taking the situation seriously enough. Jarred didn't know what was wrong with everyone. Why had all this eventuated? And since when did Renedia seek to expand it's lands by attacking it's allies. For Jarred had no doubt that this was the true reason behind the war.

He felt a twinge of sympathy for Princess Anaiya; the poor girl had no say in the offer of her hand, and now a war was being fought because of the rejection of it.

And speaking of the princess, where was she? Dinner had just concluded, and Princess Anaiya had been absent. Not that he wished to make her acquaintance, but his curiosity had ever been great. He had asked a servant just now where she was, and the man had replied that he did not know. Nobody had seen her for weeks. However, the King and Queen supposedly knew where she was, so he guessed that should be good enough for everyone else. Besides, she wasn't sorely missed.

Yet still Jarred hoped to see her before he left in three days time; she was apparently also the most beautiful woman in Renedia (wasn't every princess supposed to be the most beautiful of her land?), and the young Duke couldn't help but wish to see her. He was a man after all.

It turned out that his wish was not to be granted; the three days came and went, and once more Jarred found himself making that incredibly boring journey to the fer Canniton lands. Yet this time he was weighed down with express orders from the king and council to ready his lands and men for war. Jarred was currently far to preoccupied to wonder about the mysterious princess.

* * *

**So what do you think? I realise nothing much has happened yet, but I'm concentrating on developing the characters etc, before it really begins. Don't worry – the next chappie is about the princess. Hmmm, wonder what's happened to her…**

**Anyway, I'll update asap but I can't make any promises as to when. Year 11 exams looming in five weeks, you know? Aaaaaaah! I shouldn't even be posting this chapter – but since when do we obey our parents all the time? **

**Look forward to seeing you all later – and don't forget to R&R. I want to know what your opinions are.**

**nightsoulxxx**


	2. Evil and Escape

**Chapter 2**

_Evil and escape_

Princess Anaiya stared dismally out of her tower window, her eyes fixed unseeing upon the glorious golden sunset. She started suddenly as she heard the door hinges creak open, and turned hopefully when a step fell on the floor. Her eyes dulled again as she saw who disturbed her thoughts, and she returned her gaze to the world outside.

"Don't think you can avoid me, girl," a beautiful, melodious voice threatened. "You know he loves me more than you. He has for as long as I've been here. I am the one who holds your father's ear and heart, and he now has no room left for you. Look at me!"

Anaiya turned and stared angrily at her stepmother, Queen Tebrielle. She hated her to the depths of her soul. The new Queen was radiantly beautiful with long, golden hair, a voluptuous figure that had all the men of the kingdom panting, and a face so divine it didn't belong on the body of a mortal.

She was also the most cold-hearted bitch in the kingdom, and would promptly dispose of anyone who interfered with her quest for power. This was actually why Anaiya herself was locked up in the palace's North Tower; she had disliked Tebrielle from the very beginning, and had had no scruple in making her profound hatred known to the entire kingdom. She mostly hated the way in which King Lambert, her father, now seemed to ignore his only child altogether, instead focussing on his new wife, but she also realised there wasn't something quite right about her new stepmother. Tebrielle had barely been at court for three days before the king proposed, and Anaiya knew for a fact that he had loved her own mother, the late Queen Niande, until that time. If the young princess didn't know better, she would have said that the new queen was a sorceress who had the king under a spell.

But she did know better. And she still knew there was something terribly wrong with Tebrielle. She just didn't know what to do about it.

As the Queen turned to leave, her threats made clear, Anaiya heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Besides, you weak wrench, you won't be around long enough to regain his affections anyway."

She hoped she was wrong; she didn't want to believe that the Queen would actually dispose of her step-daughter.

Suddenly a cold wave washed over Anaiya; she shivered and drew her thin silk cloak closer around her as she stared at the beautiful winter day before her. But now her mind wasn't blank – she was thinking hard and fast. She knew she had to escape; there was nothing else for it. There was no way she was going to remain at the palace until her step-mother got rid of her. If Tebrielle knew where she was then she could ensure that she never came back. On the other hand, if she ran away on her own accord and found somewhere safe to hide for a while, she would have enough time to think a way of returning to her rightful role as princess, as well as find someone to help her.

That settled it; she decided she would run away from the palace.

Yet there was still one big problem; Anaiya was locked in the North Tower and the Queen controlled who came in and out of the chamber. It was obvious she was afraid one of Anaiya's friends would try to help the princess, so she only allowed those loyal to her to pass in.

Anaiya resigned herself to a sleepless night as she planned her escape. She knew she would have to outwit her stepmother – and that was no simple task.

Escaping the traditional way (hiding behind the door and knocking out the person who fed her, or hiding behind the door so they came inside while she ran out and locked them in there) wouldn't work. It had been done too many times, and she knew she was above that in intelligence.

She would simply have to discover a new way to escape. But then, nothing about this would be simple.

* * *

Footsteps slowly sounded in the corridor outside, and Anaiya's heart began racing. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this! She'd never done anything like this in her life. There is no way the Tebrielle's servant, Meir, would fall for her pathetic acting. Why on earth didn't she come up with an easier, more foolproof plan? 

_Because there _was _no easier, more foolproof plan. _Argued a small, annoying voice inside her head. _And if there was, then it's obvious that you weren't willing to take any side effect risks that might come of that. _

Anaiya sighed in resignation, but then tensed when she heard the door being opened. She jumped up from her cot and, opening her eyes as wide as she imagined a possessed person's would be, she ran at Meir shrieking shrilly.

"Please! Oh please! Get it out of my head! _Get it OUT_!" she grabbed at the astonished man and began shaking him, before she gasped, clutched her head and sank slowly to her knees, still screaming. "_Aaaaah_! Help! It's possessing me! Please…_help_." She choked out the last bit and curled up into the foetal position, sobbing and shaking.

Meir finally seemed to overcome his shock and made a dash for the door, obviously intent on alerting his mistress to the fact that her step-daughter and prisoner appeared to be possessed. He cursed himself as he ran; he was a warrior, a killer, but here he was shaking at the recollection of that young girl shrieking and crying. Queen Tebrielle was _not_ going to be pleased with him.

Back in the tower room Anaiya was still shaking as she gathered the few things she had been allowed as a prisoner, but now it was from trying to contain her laughter. Sure, it was virtually hysterics, but she didn't really deign to notice the difference at the moment. All that mattered was that she had fooled Meir and that he had conveniently left the door open. That bitch Tebrielle was not going to be pleased with him when she discovered her prisoner had escaped. No, she would not be pleased at _all_.

Her laughter now subdued at the thought of more pressing matters (such as her half-executed escape), Anaiya dashed out of the room and ran quietly but quickly down the corridor. She knew she didn't have long before Tebrielle began searching for her, and she wanted to be as far away from the palace as possible when that happened. There was no way she was going back in that room.

She ran down a flight of stairs, but stopped, panting, when she heard loud voices coming from below. Her racing heart almost stopped when she recognised Tebrielle's harsh voice yelling at Meir. Anaiya whipped around searching for anything to hid behind. She spotted a suite of armour and sprang at it in relief, scuttling into it's shadow and pressing herself into the wall. She very nearly screamed again when the wall moved under her weight, and she fell into a dark passage behind it (A/N - very cliché, I know). The wall closed behind her and she was left sitting in absolute darkness.

Anaiya whimpered. She _hated_ the dark; she'd been terrified of it ever since she had discovered her mother died at night time. Even now she couldn't have rationally explained the similarity between the two, but it didn't stop her from being afraid.

Curling in on herself, the princess hid her face in her arms and rocked herself gently, trying her hardest to keep the terrors at bay.

* * *

The moon was lovely. She had never seen such a lovely moon. When had the moon become so lovely? She _loved_ the moon. 

_Get a grip on yourself, Anaiya._ she scolded herself. _you're babbling and you know it. A princess never babbles. _

She was sitting on a fence by a road in the middle of nowhere. It was night, but she wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. Well not this dark anyway; it wasn't pitch black. Ever since she had escaped from the palace a week ago she had been travelling as far and as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she just had to get as far away from Tebrielle as possible.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked herself for the thousandth time_. Tebrielle, the bitch, has every one of her men in the kingdom looking out for me - I just know it. I have to find somewhere to go where I'll be safe. And I don't think I should leave Renedia because a war is going to start. I have to find a way to stop it - without getting myself killed. _

Morning found Anaiya once more walking along the dirt road. She had decided upon a course of action, and was keen to get started right away.

* * *

"How may I help you, miss?" 

Anaiya turned quickly and curtsied deeply, as was befitting the high rank of the man standing before her.

"Your Grace, I was merely wondering if you had any need for a maid in your service. I have recently lost my father(_well it's true, _she thought silently), and I have no home nor money."

"I see. Of course I will hire you if you are desperate; what sort of man wouldn't? (_plenty_, they both thought to themselves). What skills do you have?"

"All the skills of a ladies' maid, sir. I can sew, embroider, dress a lady, do her hair, read and write, sing, play musical instruments. This is all I have been trained in; I have no other skills as they have never been required of me"

"Well, then I can see only one position that would suit you." said Duke Jarred. "And that is being my aunt's maid and companion. I sometimes feel that she gets lonely for female companionship as the only family she has here is her husband and I. Does this please you…?" he paused expectantly.

"Oh…my name's Annie, your Grace. And thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to. Now, Gene will take you to clean up and will provide you with new clothes. You will then meet my Aunt Breanne in her chambers. She will be expecting you."

Jarred watched as she curtsied and then followed Gene. She was a funny little thing, covered in all that grime of travelling, but she looked pretty and she had a mysterious quality about her that made him want to find out more about her past. But her attitude. She had obviously attempted to come across as being timid and subservient, but he had immediately seen through her act. Her voice held traces of one being used to wielding power and being obeyed. She even appeared to be arrogant and proud. Something never usually seen in a servant.

He pushed Annie to the back of his mind; he had many affairs to see to with this war coming on.

* * *

Anaiya sat in Lady Breanne's chambers embroidering a lovely cushion on her new mistress' wishes. It was to be a gift for a new baby born in the village. 

_What's the point of giving a peasant baby such a beautiful cushion?_ thought Anaiya. _All this work I'm putting into it and it'll probably never be appreciated as it should be. It was made by a _princess_ for heaven's sake. How on earth did I allow myself to get in this horrible position._

She was interrupted from her private complaining by a knock at the door. She opened it to find Duke Jarred waiting outside. As always, she was struck by his good looks.

"Annie, is my aunt in here?"

"I'm sorry to say she isn't, your grace. She left to discuss something with one of the servants, but she should be back any minute. Would you like to come inside and wait for her?"

"Thankyou, I shall." As Jarred walked over to the window he thought about what Annie had just said; she hadn't said 'one of the _other _servants,' she had said one of _the _servants.' The manner in which this had been stated indicated that she considered herself above them. As though she had come from a higher status. But how could that be?

"Annie," Anaiya turned from her embroidering to face the Duke. "Tell me a little about your past. You said you had just lost your father - what happened. And where is the rest of your family?"

The Princess of Renedia stared. She stared at the first human to ever question her about her past or to give the impression that her story wasn't believed. She stared at the first person to ever have control over her (apart from her father, but he had always let her do as she wished). She stared at the first man she had ever been curious about; a man whom she knew nothing about, and a man who was so handsome she fought for breath every time she looked at him. The Princess was quite stunned.

"Aah…I…My mother died when I was very young. I don't remember much of her except that she was very beautiful and loved me and my father very much. I have no siblings, nor am I close to any of my cousins or other extended family; they are jealous of me, you see. And my father…I don't really know what happened to him. One day he was there, loving me and making wise decisions, and the next he was gone. I don't know where he is and I want him back. I want my old life back…I don't know what I'm doing here." Anaiya broke down crying. She didn't realise what she had just said; she had become carried away and had simply poured out her woes to the first person who had asked her. She didn't comprehend that Jarred was staring at her, frowning and thinking hard.

_What on earth was she talking about? Her relatives are jealous of her? But she looks like she has nothing. Her father was making 'wise decisions' - what exactly did he do? And where did he go? And she wants her old life back? Then what is she doing here? _He paused, and looked closely at the weeping girl before him. She was beautiful - he hadn't seen it at first, under all that grime, but she really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she looked as though she had never worked a day in her life. She was graceful and her manners were perfect, she walked as though she owned Canniton Manor, and his Aunt Breanne told him she often let her tongue slip and would speak sharply and arrogantly.

_Who was she?_ The question had been knawing at him for weeks, and he still hadn't come up with a plausible answer. She fascinated him, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Jarred!" cried his aunt from the doorway. "What are you doing here, darling? How long have you been waiting for me? Oh…Annie! What is wrong, child?" She rushed over to her young maid and hugged her. "Jarred, what did you say to her? What is wrong with her?"

Jarred opened his mouth to answer, but Anaiya beat him to it.

"He was interrogating me, Lady! He asked about my family - he gave the impression that he didn't believe me! I told the truth; I have no family. And it's so painful to think about it all…" She began crying again.

Lady Breanne glared at her nephew.

"Jarred you know better than that. How could you be so unfeeling as to question her about her family? Can't you see it pains her to speak of it?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt." Jarred replied, confused and contrite. Why had Annie made it seem he had been anything but kind and caring? Why had she lied? "I'll leave you both now."

He strode to the door and stepped outside, but as he turned to close it he caught a glimpse of Annie's face. She was looking at him with a smug expression on her face, even as she was 'comforted' by the Lady Breanne.

_Who _is _she?_ thought Jarred again. _I have to find out where she came from and what she wants._

As soon as the door closed behind him, Anaiya cursed silently. She was supposed to be gaining his trust so she could ask him for assistance in defeating her step-mother. Why had she lied to the Lady? Her tutors had often told her to watch her sharp, impulsive tongue, but she had never believed them before. Now she realised she would have to change if she wanted to ever get out of this terrible mess.

* * *

Anaiya stepped into the stables and immediately flinched at the overpowering stench. The smell of horses disgusted her. All animals did. She gingerly walked down the middle of the long corridor, carefully avoiding the curious horses who stretched out their heads to her from their stalls that ran along both sides of the corridor. 

As she neared the end of the dirty path she spotted whom she had been sent to see.

Duke Jarred was grooming and talking softly to the biggest, blackest, most ferocious horse she had ever lain eyes on.

Anaiya loudly cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Duke Jarred I have a message from your aunt. She wants you to know that she and Lord Calim will be going to the village for the day and will not return until dinner." Anaiya turned and began to hurry back down the corridor, anxious to leave the stables as quickly as possible.

"Annie, wait!"

"Yes, your grace?"

"Aaah…" _what am I going to say? Good one, Jarred. Come on, you know you want to spend more time with her - ask her._ "Aah…would you care to join me for a ride? It is simply beautiful this time of year, and I have noticed that you do not get any chance to leave the Manor. You can ride, can't you?"

"Yes I can." she said, looking bashfully down as she imagined a shy maiden would. "But I'm not sure if this would be entirely appropriate, sir. I have many duties inside and I'm sure you have many things to organise about the war…" Anaiya cringed. _SHIT! Now I've done it._ _How would a lowly servant like me know of the war? Only the Councillors and other high-ranking nobles know of it. Uh oh, I'll never get out of this one. _

But Jarred simply seemed to not hear the last statement. He had decided that the only way of getting information out of her was by gaining her trust. And confronting her when she let something slip was definitely not going to make her trust him. He stored everything away to mull over it later.

"I know we're both busy, but I wanted to show you something. Please come."

"Of course, sir, if you put it like that. How could I refuse?"

_Thank goodness the fool has finally begun to fall for me. _Anaiya thought as she watched Jarred saddle up a lovely roan mare for her. _Now I just have to keep him interested so he won't tire of me. I suppose if I let slip that I'm actually of noble birth…_

"So, Annie," said Jarred a while later, as they rode through the Canniton fields. "Where were you born?"

"Lasador, your grace. I've lived my entire life there, although I have travelled the world a bit."

"You've travelled? Where have you been? And why?"

"Well, I've been to Sydio, Ohmin, Hemmytia and Borrnia. My father considered visiting these countries excellent for business, so we journeyed there quite often, and whenever our acquaintances visited Renedia they stayed with us. I had to accompany my father as I was to inherit the family business; I'm an only child, you see."

"I do. What exactly did your father do?"

"Aah, it's a bit complicated. Oh, is that a stream over there? I'm terribly thirsty."

Jarred followed her, though at a slower pace. Every time he asked her a question he received an answer that answered nothing, and provided him with many more questions. She was an enigma, and he was becoming extremely intrigued as to what her secret was.

When he caught up to Annie he found the girl sitting on a boulder by the stream staring into the water.

"I've never really spent much time outside," she commented quietly. "I was always much too busy, and the thought of becoming dirty and smelly and hot was positively appalling. I always loved looking at it, but venturing outdoors was always out of the question. But now I've discovered that it is as beautiful as it looks, and I wonder how I lived my whole life without realising this."

"And you are, of course, incredibly old, and you have no time ahead of you to amend those misunderstandings," joked Jarred, attempting to levitate the mood a little.

Anaiya laughed.

"You're right, your grace. I'm being ridiculous. From now on I'm going to enjoy the outdoors more than I ever have before."

"That's wonderful to hear. But enough of this 'your grace' stuff. I have a name - Jarred - and I want you to use it. Everyone here on the Canniton estate does. I've spent so much time and effort making my people do this that I can't have you undoing all my hard work. Please call me Jarred."

"Um, of course…Jarred," the name felt sweet on her lips.

The young duke smiled.

"Good. Now that we've settled that rather annoying issue, we can continue on our tour of the estate. Come on."

He held out his hand to Anaiya and helped her to stand and mount her horse, Jay.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she joked, feeling quite strange. Crown Princess Anaiya never behaved like this. And here she was, flirting with a duke who, although _very_ handsome and kind, would most likely throw her out if he ever discovered she had lied to him about her identity. _But it's all part of my plan, _she consoled herself. _I have to make him like and trust me, and in order to do so I have to act sweet and innocent and carefree. That's the way to get to him. _

That issue settled with herself, she resolved to enjoy the remainder of the day with Jarred. After all, she was a 'working woman' now, and was not given much free time. She had learnt to enjoy every free minute she was give.

* * *

**Phillipa of the Phoenix **– thanx so much for ur review (I'm glad u were my first reviewer, too). About the title – yes it will change. I just wanted to get the story posted and I couldn't think of a good title quickly enough. Do u have any ideas? I suck at titles. 

**Abbeygirl06 **– thanx for taking the time to review; it's really encouraging to know that people like my story.

**fairybells2 – **I know this chapter took a while to come, but I have been really busy. Now it's the Christmas holidays I'll be able to write whenever I want.

**Lady Vampyre** - thanks for reviewing. Sorry this chappie took so long. I love how you spell 'vampyre,' by the way!

**Ardelis Mercy** - I like Jarred, too. The prophesy took forever to make; I went over it again and again, and wanted to say more in it, but I wanted to post that chapter even more than that. I hope it works.

**Kat Laleh** - thanks sooo much for reviewing - that has got to be the longest review I've ever seen! Your comments were really useful, and I hope I've improved this chapter based on what you said. But don't be too angry if it's still a little boring. I had to introduce Anaiya, and now I'm just waiting for the events to unfold. I've got this idea of what I want, but it's just so hard to write it all down so it flows and remains interesting. But most of what happens has a purpose later on. This is my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to making things happen faster than they would in any other story I write. Cheers, anyway. Btw - sorry if my 'Australian' spelling confused you. I have the same problem with American and other spelling.

Thanks so much, guys. Your reviews were fantastic and really encouraged me. I'm sorry if the next chapter takes a while, but I've got stacks of stuff going on in these holidays so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write more. But stay with me…please don't leave me!

Luv nightsoul

xxxxxx


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3**

_Surprises _

In a land known as Kyrrion, bordering the northern part of Renedia, King Emery sat at and enjoyed a few minutes of peace and quiet. He was leaning back in his comfortable leather chair, with his feet on his oak desk, and his eyes closed.

"Father!" cried a voice, closely followed by loud footsteps as a young child raced into the study, disturbing Emery's solitude. "Kevien just told me that we're going to war! Is it true? Are we really going to war? With Renedia? Are we?"

"Yes, Damion, we are going to war with Renedia," Emery sighed. He had known he couldn't keep the terrible news from his sons, but he felt awful all the same. He, as any parent would, wished that he could protect his children from the cruel ways of the world forever. War was notorious for forcing children to suffer unnecessarily, to grow up too quickly, and to see things even adults shouldn't be exposed to. As the ruler of a powerful country he had known better than most that the wonderful peace Kyrrion had until recently been experiencing couldn't last.

But he still couldn't believe that King Lambert of Renedia would make such a ridiculous, stupid mistake. Other kings of other kingdoms, perhaps, but not Lambert. Emery and Lambert had ruled their countries for nearly the same amount of time; they had grown up together; had visited each other frequently when their wives were alive; and had remained good friends all these years.

Until _she_ came along.

Emery had met Queen Tebrielle of Renedia only once - on her wedding day - and from that point on he had known she was bad news. No. That wasn't right. He had known something wasn't right when he had heard of Lambert and Tebrielle's engagement. Lambert had loved his late wife, Niande, so strongly for such a long time that he wasn't about to fall in love with a strange woman in only three days of knowing her. Emery knew she had done something to his old friend, and it was driving him crazy trying to snap him out of it and end this ridiculous war before it began.

He had a horrible feeling that Tebrielle was the worst thing that had ever happened to Renedia. And as a result, the entire world.

"Father, when's the war happening?" inquired his youngest son, Damion.

"We cannot fight in the winter, son, so when spring finally arrives we must be ready."

"Okay. Then I have lots of time to practice my sword fighting. Master Danric has just begun teaching me. I'm going to practice heaps and heaps, and soon I'll be as good as you and Kevien and Jeremy and Master Danric. Bye, father." the young prince practically skipped out of the king's study, ready and excited about learning this new and amazing skill.

"Goodbye, son." whispered Emery. "I pray that you will not require these new skills of yours for many more years."

* * *

"_Meir!"_

Meir slunk into his mistresses' private rooms and made his careful way over to her gigantic walk-in robe. He walked to the darkest corner and pressed an indent in the wall, making a narrow doorway open up.

"MEIR!" the voice was much louder now; he was getting closer to his mistress.

"My Queen?" he stuttered, as he timidly walked into her secret chambers. He once again marvelled that this woman could cow him as she did; he was not easily cowed, and so far in this wretched castle only two people had managed to do so; Tebrielle and Anaiya. It was not a comfortable position to be in.

"_Have you found her yet?"_

"Aaah…no," he hurried to continue as Tebrielle's face turned an interesting shade of purple. "But every single one of your men have been sent out around Renedia; anyone who looks remotely like the princess will be seized and brought to you for interrogation."

"That's not good enough." fumed the Queen. "Her absence is going to have to be reported. I can no longer tell the Council that she is unwell; they are becoming suspicious because her 'absence' has occurred too close to my own appearance. They suspect I have rid myself of her in order to inherit total power once Lambert has died. They're fools; I already have absolute power. Well as much as I need, anyway."

"Yes, my Queen. Would you like me to inform them that you're calling a meeting?"

"Yes. Do that. And be quick about it. I've decided that in order to catch the princess before she does too much damage to my reputation, I must enlist the entire kingdom's services."

An hour later the Council sat, shocked, absorbing the tale Tebrielle had woven for them about their princess.

"I'm sure you all agree with me when I say that every effort possible must be made in order to rescue our dear Anaiya," stated the Queen. "The kidnappers will be found and persecuted, and her father and I will finally have our dear daughter back. Isn't that right, dearest?"

"Yes. Yes, of course," blustered King Lambert, still in shock about the news. "We must rescue her immediately."

"I think we can trust you, Lord Bryant, as the General of Renedia's army, to organise an adequate rescue party. I realise you have much to do already with the war against Kyrrion fast approaching, but surely you agree that Princess Anaiya's safety is our first priority?"

"Of course I do, your majesty," said Lord Bryant stonily. He had no like for the new queen. "I will see to it right away."

"Good. Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse me. I trust you all entirely to rescue my poor daughter. Good day." Tebrielle swept regally out of the Council chambers leaving a group of stunned and confused Councillors behind her.

* * *

Jarred and his aunt and uncle were seated at the table of the Canniton Manor kitchens. They usually ate their meals there, as none of them had any great fondness for the 'proper' ways and manners of the gentry. And as usual, several of their servants ate along with them, including Anaiya. When the princess had first witnessed this unusual and 'uncouth' habit of her new masters, she had been shocked and disgusted to say the least. But over the month she had been working for the Lady Breanne, she had slowly begun to appreciate and even look forward to the unusual meals. It was quite fun to talk and joke with anyone you wished to without worrying about class or propriety.

They had just begun on their desert - a delicious, warm sticky-date pudding, - when the butler, Jerome, burst into the kitchen.

"Jarred, sir," he panted, waving a letter in his hand. "This has just arrived from the Palace. It is rumoured that it contains news of the Princess Anaiya's disappearance."

"What? The princess has disappeared?" exclaimed Jarred, shocked. He grabbed the letter from Jerome and opened it quickly, the silence of everyone in the kitchen an almost powerful blanket of expectation.

"This is a letter from Lord Bryant," began Jarred slowly. "Explaining that they have reason to believe the princess has been kidnapped." shocked gasps escaped everyone listening. "Rescue parties have been released, and they are scouring the entire kingdom, as they are not sure whether it was King Emery of Kyrrion or one of our own people who committed this heinous crime."

Everyone began talking loudly, discussing this interesting but shocking turn of events. Jarred watched them, yet just as he opened his mouth to announce the next piece of news, he spotted Annie who was sitting opposite him. She was looking down at the sturdy wooden table and seemed to be thinking hard. She looked pale and nervous, yet at the same time angry.

"There's more, everyone," announced Jarred, glancing around, but keeping a strong eye on Annie. "In a week's time we are to host one of these search parties…" Annie turned impossibly white and raised her head to look at him. "…as they look over our land and the land nearby. It appears we will have one of the larger ones as we are so close to the Kyrrion border. Preparations must begin immediately. After dinner," he chuckled, as everyone made to leave.

* * *

Anaiya was in shock. Tebrielle had had her announced as kidnapped. _Actually_, she supposed, _it wasn't as bad as it could have been; she could have said that I ran away - which I did - or I had a mental problem or something. This way people don't suspect her, because what would she gain from kidnapping her own step-daughter? And luckily for me, when I return I'm not going to be shunned or locked up. People will believe me. Hopefully. _

_And now I know that I have one week to convince Jarred of my side of the story, _she continued to think. _I know he's suspicious about me; I've let too much slip. Would he believe me if I told him? Probably not,_ she reasoned. _But if I had some proof…_

Anaiya spent the remainder of the evening trying to think of a plausible and believable story. She would tell Jarred the truth, she decided, because otherwise she could get caught. Besides, she had nothing to lose by telling the truth. Not really. Actually, come to think of it, it would be pretty bad if he handed her into the 'rescue' party. But she preferred not to think of that.

The following morning Anaiya thought she had worked up the courage to tell Jarred. The night before, she asked Lady Breanne for the morning off and was granted it. She awoke before the sun and made her way down to the stables; she did not want him to be surrounded by people or be under pressure when she told him, and she knew he was always in the best mood when he went riding.

"Annie, hi," said that perfect voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Aah…I…I was looking for you, sir," she said nervously.

"Really? Well, you found me. What did you want?"

"Um, I…I was wondering if you could teach me how to ride like you. You know, properly - not side-saddle."

_Good one, Anaiya,_ she thought. _What're you doing? You're supposed to tell him who you are._

_I'm going to, _she fiercely defended herself._ I just think it'll be better if we do it outside. Then he's sure to be in a great mood._

_Yeah right,_ but her nasty side said no more than that.

"Of course I'll teach you," Jarred was exclaiming. "That'll be fun. I always thought that side-saddle must be awfully uncomfortable."

"It is," remarked Anaiya with feeling. "I've always hated it. But that is the proper propriety for a lady." This time she didn't flinch when her tongue slipped. She was going to tell him soon, anyway, so she might as well behave as she normally would.

"Okay then. I'll just saddle up Jay and then we'll be off."

This morning was special, Jarred decided, so he guided them towards his favourite spot; the hill where he'd last seen his parents.

When they arrived there, after a lot of laughing and joking as Anaiya tried to accustom herself with the normal saddle, the sun was just beginning to rise, and the entire sky was lit up with shades of pinks and purples and mauves. It was breathtaking.

"This is so beautiful," exclaimed Anaiya, as the two sat down on the grass together. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I know. This is my favourite spot on the entire estate. I come here whenever I can."

"I can see why," Anaiya sighed, sticking her arms out behind her to brace herself. "If I had it my way I would never leave here."

"Really?"

"Yes," replied the princess after a moments thought. "I don't believe I've ever been as happy as I am now. As I have been for the past month. I don't ever want to leave."

"I'm glad, Annie. I wouldn't want you to."

_Gods, she's beautiful,_ thought Jarred. _She's like a goddess; I've never seen such a beautiful woman. _

_So tell her that,_ said his alter-ego. _Any woman would swoon at your feet if you told her that._

_I know, but I don't want her to 'swoon' at me just because of something I've said. I don't want any woman to do that. If I were to tell someone that it'd be because I meant it, and because we already had an understanding of sorts. I would never want to lead someone on. _

_But you have got a special connection with Annie. Can't you feel it? You know you like her more than you've ever liked any other woman, and you've hardly spent any time with her. Doesn't that mean something?_

_Enough!_ Jarred sternly told himself. _I'm intrigued by her and that's it._

_No it's not; look…_

For some reason he couldn't have explained, Jarred found himself gazing at Annie, and Anaiya found herself gazing back. Both of their alter-egos seemed to have disappeared. In fact, they weren't thinking at all.

Jarred leaned closer to Anaiya, and she kept totally still. She had never been in this situation before, yet although she wasn't thinking, she still knew enough not to move.

His lips met hers and she melted. She had never felt so wonderful. She was drowning, falling, losing herself to this man who had somehow touched her heart. Her stomach was fluttering, her heart beat fast and she felt hot all over.

Jarred was feeling the same. He ran his tongue along her soft, full lips and to his surprise and delight they opened. He explored her mouth with his tongue and she moaned. His hands found their way to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Anaiya's hands somehow ended up in his hair, as she did the same.

They reluctantly drew apart and gazed at each other once more. Although they were sitting down, Anaiya was leaning heavily on Jarred; she felt weak all over, and she knew she couldn't have supported herself. Jarred's arms were still around her, supporting her, and she found herself snuggling closer into him.

They didn't know how long they remained like that, enjoying being close to each other, but eventually they came to their senses.

"Annie…um…do you have to get back?"

"Huh?" was the semi-conscious reply. "Aah, no I don't. Your aunt gave me the morning off."

"Good. I don't have anything on either; I figured this would be the last time I got to myself for a while, so I managed to escape all my duties. It doesn't happen often."

"Yes. I can imagine," Anaiya hardly knew what to do with herself. Although she was no longer leaning on Jarred she was still very close to him, and his intent eyes were throwing her totally off balance. It was quite an unusual feeling.

"I was wondering…" he barely knew where to begin.

"Yes?"

"Would you…would you like to spend the morning with me? Just the two of us? Out here?"

"Um…" okaaay. That _really_ threw her off balance. "Yes. Yes I think I would," she smiled up at him.

"Great! Come on - we can go to the lake down there and go swimming."

They walked slowly to the horses, holding hands and enjoying their closeness.

The remainder of the morning flew by in bliss (A/N - no they didn't do anything inappropriate), and Anaiya totally forgot why she had sought out Jarred in the first place.

* * *

The remainder of the week passed quickly by, and Anaiya managed to work herself up nearly into hysterics. She was so confused. What were these strange new feelings she had towards Jarred? And how was she going tell him now who she really was? Would he get angry and not talk to her anymore? Would he turn her in? Would he take pity on her and hide her? Would he be confused and hurt? Would he believe her, or think she was making it all up?

_What was she going to do?_

She was in her room, getting ready for the day, when she heard a horse gallop up the road. She ran to her small window and frantically looked around. There he was; the man sent ahead of the rest of the party in order to warn the household of their near arrival.

SHIT!

Anaiya raced out of room and down the corridor. She flew through the entire house searching for Jarred. She found him in the entrance hall awaiting the guests.

"Jarred!" she said, as she ran up to him. "I need to speak with you in private. It's urgent!"

"Annie! What's wrong?" he exclaimed, seeing how distressed she was.

"In here!" she led him to a room adjoining the entrance hall, and closed the door behind them.

"I have to tell you something. Please don't interrupt until I'm finished." she waited for his anxious nod. "I'm Princess Anaiya."

"_What!"_

"You said you'd listen," she admonished nervously. "Yes, I'm the princess. I ran away from home over six weeks ago because I overheard my step-mother _Queen Tebrielle_…" she spat the name out. "…saying she was going to get rid of me. She had locked me up in the North Tower for a month because I had made my extreme dislike of her publicly known. I managed to escape one night through a secret passageway and then I travelled for a week to get here. I didn't purposely come here," she hurried, seeing Jarred's frown deepen. "I just came upon it and realised your land was all there was between Tebrielle and Kyrrion. I felt safe here. And I spoke the truth when I said that I've never been happier than I have been whilst I was here. I do love it here. And I never want to leave."

She was nearly crying, but she held it back, waiting to see what Jarred would say.

"You're Princess Anaiya?" he appeared to be confirming what she'd just said as though he couldn't believe it. "You ran away because you heard the queen say she'd get rid of you, and then you ended up here." Anaiya nodded silently.

"And I suppose you want me to hide you from the rescue party?"

"Yes! Please! If they find me they'll take me back to Tebrielle and then I'll never escape her again."

"But what do you think she'd do to me if they found you here? They'll say I was the kidnapper. They'll arrest me and take away my lands. Why should I do this for you?" he was hurting. Why hadn't she told him before? Hadn't she trusted him? Was she only using him?

"Oh my goodness!" Anaiya was in shock. "I didn't think of that. I forgot the story she had made up! No! You can't hide me! I'm sorry I even asked you. Please just let me out the back so I can get away from here. I honestly don't want to bring trouble to you or your house. I'm so sorry!" she broke down crying. The thought of having endangered Jarred was too much for her to bear. She realised now that she loved him. And she would willingly sacrifice herself if it meant sparing him. How could this have happened?

"Annie…no…Anaiya," Jarred was on his knees beside her, holding her. "Please stop crying. I'm sorry I got angry; I know it's ten times worse for you. I'll hide you. Come on…we have to hurry; they'll be here any minute." he grabbed her hand and helped her stand, then he led her over to the far wall.

Anaiya watched in amazement as Jarred touched a certain part of the wall and a doorway appeared (A/N - getting old, I know - but hey! It was convenient). He produced a torch from somewhere and lit it from the fireplace, then they made their way through the catacombs under the Manor.

Five minutes later they came to a large, well furbished room off the side of the tunnel. Anaiya noticed that it looked as though it was used quite frequently, and that it had a very _homey _feel about it. Jarred set the torch in the wall.

"Stay here. I have to go back now to greet the rescue party, but I'll come back as soon as possible. Please don't go anywhere, and trust me when I say you'll be safe here."

"Of course I trust you," exclaimed Anaiya. "How could I not? You're helping me. And I truly am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon," he approached her and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't quite know how to treat you now," he said by way of explanation.

When Jarred returned, six hours later - he'd had to be a good host and dine and entertain the nobles who had accompanied the 'rescue' party - he found Anaiya curled up on a large seat, fast asleep. The stress had apparently been too much for her.

The young duke walked over to the girl who had somehow won his heart, and gazed down at her. She was so beautiful when she was asleep; she looked like an angel, with her long, flowing chestnut coloured hair; perfect, white face; rosy cheeks; and long, dark eyelashes. He glanced at the bed not ten feet away before lifting Anaiya up and lowering her onto it.

"Hmm?" Anaiya half-awoke. "Jarred…don't go. Stay with me…"

Jarred chuckled softly then lay down behind her, her back nestled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her; he didn't know when he'd be able to do so again - especially now he knew who she was.

* * *

Anaiya didn't know what time she awoke the following morning, but she was warm and comfortable and thus had no inclination of leaving her bed anytime soon.

Hang on! What was that around her waist! And who was that behind her?

She carefully craned her neck to see who lay in the bed with her, and sighed with relief when she saw it was Jarred. _He looks so adorable when he's asleep, _she thought. _So peaceful and young - like he is. All the worries of inheriting his title too early seem to have disappeared. _

Then she remembered why she was in this strange room, and a cold wave of dread washed over her. The 'rescue' party was even now sleeping in Canniton Manor and would begin the search for her tomorrow. Or was it today? She had no idea what time it was because there were no windows in the little room. She supposed that Jarred would have to leave her again today in order to be the proper host, and to supervise the search. She also knew he had much to organise in regard to the war with Kyrrion.

Which was the stupidest thing that had ever happened. Anaiya couldn't believe that her father had declared war for such a ridiculous reason; he and King Emery were friends and he should have known that there was no way in the world Emery would wish a marriage with herself. Besides, Anaiya considered him as more of a favourite uncle. She couldn't have married him, either - and she had told everyone so. But she had no say in the matter, anyway.

No, that wasn't true. She always had gotten as she wished. It was only since Tebrielle had arrived that Anaiya had been marginalised and ignored. The court had a new gem, now, and the princess was no longer as important. Especially since the queen did not like her.

Anaiya had no doubt whatsoever that the marriage and war ideas had been Tebrielle's; the bitch hated her step-daughter so much that she had no doubt wished to get rid of her as soon as possible. It suddenly occurred to Anaiya as she lay in Jarred's arms that Tebrielle had an ulterior motive in instigating all these problems.

She would have pursued these interesting yet disturbing thoughts further, except that at that moment Jarred stirred.

Two deep brown eyes returned the lovely vivid green gaze that met them as they opened, and both slowly smiled at each other.

"Good morning, sleepy head," teased Anaiya, rolling over so she could see him properly. "It's about time you woke up."

Jarred grinned and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Good morning to you, too," he answered, leaning his nose against hers. "And how is my princess faring?"

My _princess!_ squealed Anaiya inside her head. _He called my _his_ princess! I've never been so glad to be called that in my entire life!_

"I'm very well, sir. I think I can safely say that I have never awoken so warm and comfortable as I did just now."

"And I can safely say that I've never awoken to such beauty," he teased in return, yet with a perfectly solemn face.

They both laughed and Jarred pulled Anaiya closer to him, kissing her once more.

When they reluctantly rose from the bed, Anaiya suddenly became shy and bashful. They had felt so natural to lie in the bed with Jarred, but now they had left it, she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She couldn't meet his gaze.

Jarred saw her dilemma and grinned. He understood that as a princess she had most likely never done anything like this before, and from what he'd heard of the Princess Anaiya, she would have been the last princess on earth to act in such an inappropriate manner. He was glad she had changed.

Suddenly the door to the room banged open and someone tumbled into the room.

"Jarred! I've been loo… " the very loud voice suddenly choked to a stop. "Princess Anaiya!"

* * *

Cliffy! Okay guys, I know this is a mushy - almost to the extent of painful - chapter, but it was fun to write (use your imagination about the bits I mean).

Hi Steph and Lyzza, I hope you're reading this - weird chapter, huh? Doesn't really sound like me writing? Oh well. Twas fun!

Thanks once again to all my reviewers - you guys rock!

I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible - so don't give up on me just yet.

nightsoul

xxxxxx


End file.
